Deeks MIA
by Densi3
Summary: Deeks is at the LAPD reviewing cases, but things go terribly wrong when Ray goes missing coming back to LA to contact Deeks. Deeks goes back undercover to save his best friend, but does not inform his team. When Deeks fails to check in with LAPD, after 52 hours The NCIS team is informed. Secrets will come out that not even the NCIS team know about their goofy liaison.
1. Chapter 1 the News

**This is my First Fanfic so you know. I appreciate comments good or bad. If you have suggestions please tell me, id love to hear them. Hope you like it. I have a few more chapters already written. Just tell me how you like it? Story takes place after Kensi and Deeks become a couple. :)**

 **I Do Not own any of the recognizable characters. They belong to CBS.**

Kensi wakes up, her dark brown hair falling in front of her face. She put her arm out next to her expecting her partner to be there, but notices the pillow next to her is empty. She remembers that Deeks has been called into LAPD to review some cases for court for a few days. Kensi couldn't wait for Deeks to come back. She misses him every second he's gone.

Kensi's phone starts to ring. She grabs her phone off her night stand, "Kensi" she answers.

It's Eric. "We need you at OPS. ASAP".

"Ok, what is this about?"

"We will brief you. I've already called the guys to come in."

Kensi grabs her gear, gets in the car, and heads to ops. When she gets there Sam and Callen are coming in as well.

Sam sees Kensi and asks "do you know what's going on?"

"No, Eric wouldn't tell me".

Eric is at the top of the stairs and yells "Up Here". They all walk up into Ops. Eric and Nell are standing there holding their tablets.

"What's going on?" Callen asks.

" I am sure you all remember Ray Martindale."

"Yeah Deek's friend, he's kind of hard to forget" Sam says with a slight chuckle remembering their last encounter with Ray.

"Well Ray went missing four days ago, LAPD was informed and we are asked to help locate him. They suspect an arms dealer known as Jacob Vega, that Deeks used to be involved with might have Ray." Nell says.

"Why are we involved with this, Isn't this a case for LAPD?" Callen asks.

"Normally yes. But the person who went undercover to find Ray, is why it's our case."

"Who is that?"

Eric and Nell exchange worried looks. Hetty walks in and says " That would be Detective Deeks."

The agents look at each other with concern.

Hetty continues "LAPD lost contact with Detective Deeks 54 hours ago. While trying to find Ray. We were called in to assist in the Investigation."

"Why are we just finding out now?" Kensi asks.

"LAPD thought they could handle this on their own, I was just informed".

"Well it looks like they are doing a great job handling it" Kensi says in an angry tone while storming out of OPS. Sam follows her shortly.

"So where exactly was Deeks going undercover at?" Callen asks Eric.

"An old warehouse, I will send you the address. I will let LAPD know you are coming"

Sam finds Kensi just outside leaning on the building. "They should have let us know when they assigned him to go undercover in the first place" Kensi says. She feels as if her lungs are collapsing.

"Deeks is LAPD, they didn't have to tell us."

Kensi now faces Sam with water in her eyes and says "He is my partner though. We work with him everyday, not LAPD. I'm supposed to back him up Sam".

Sam was just about to say something when Callen came outside. "Just got the address where Deeks was assigned to go, let's get moving."

Kensi did not hesitate at all, she went straight to the car.


	2. Chapter 2 Undercover

**Hey! Thanks for those who commented , Followed, and favorite. I really appreciate it. :) Here is another chapter. I hope you like it. There will be more Densi scenes later.**

***** **65 hours before** *****

Deeks is at the LAPD, reviewing old case files. Lieutenant Bates walks up him and says "Deeks we have a problem, to my office". They walk back to Bate's office.

"What's the problem Sir?"

"Ray Martindale is missing."

Deeks looks at Bates with shock. "What?...When?"

"About Two days ago he left Oregon and came down to Los Angeles. He was seen on a traffic cam". Bates pulls up the video on his computer. Ray was standing on the sidewalk holding a phone to his ear when a black van pulled up on the side. Two guys came behind him, poked him with a needle, placed him in the van and drove off.

"Those are guys of Jacob Vega." Deeks says.

"Jacob Vega, The same arms dealer that you went undercover to bust?"

"Yeah. Ray was my informant, but a cop was killed and I was pulled out before the shipments came so we couldn't actually bust him."

"Do you know where they would be holding Ray?"

"Yeah, but ill have to go undercover again."

"Whoa wait, Deeks. You haven't seen this guy in 7 years. How do you know he didn't make you?"

"I don't, but I think my cover still is intact, and we don't have another option."

"Okay. But I am not happy about this".

Deeks puts on his suit and puts a flash drive in his suitcase. A uniform begins to give Deeks a wire for communication. Deeks gives the wires back and says, "No Wires".

Bates says "how are you supposed to contact us then?"

"Vega's guys are going to search me for weapons and wires, I am not going to risk them finding it. Ill have to contact you another way".

Before leaving in his undercover car Deeks says to Bates, " Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah what is it kid?"

"if something goes wrong, tell my team what is going on."

"Sure thing. Lets just hope I won't have to make that call. I don't want that ninja lady coming after me". Deeks smirks and drives off.

Deeks drives up to the warehouse where Vega is. He walks up to the warehouse door. A large man is standing there guarding. He pulls out his gun and aims it at Deeks. Deeks keeps his hands in his pockets and says, "Whoa! Big fella I am here for Vega. Tell him Maks is here to see him."

The big guy speaks into a mic on his wrist and says, "Guy dressed like a lawyer, goes by the name of Maks wants to speak to you. The big guy opens the door and says, "In the back office."

"Thank you" Deeks replies while entering the warehouse. Deeks gets patted down for weapons and wires before entering Vega's office. "Maks, It's been awhile my friend. Where have you been?" Vega says with an unsettling smile.

"Been at work, just got back to Los Angeles".

"So what brings you here?"

"Work. I am here to make sure you can get a proper profit, and to make sure that LAPD won't shut you down."

"Hm. Sounds great, but what's in it for you?"

"A percentage of the profit. I help you, you help me."

"Okay sounds like a deal, but if I find out that you crossed me, you are a dead man Maks." He says with a look of death in his eyes.

"Got it".

Vega pats Deeks on the back and says, "Welcome back". After meeting Vega's people, Vega says "Well Maks I do have a problem."

"What would that be?"

"Follow me".

Deeks having a very bad feeling grabs his Flash drive from his bag and puts it in his pocket. He then follows Vega to other side of the warehouse. Vega opens the door. A man is tied up and hanging from his hands. He is bruised, and beaten. The man turns his head to them. Deeks almost stops in place when he sees his face. The man dangling, his hand tied on a hook is Ray, his best friend. He can't believe what he is seeing. Though he stays in character. "This man here is working with the police."Vega says.

"What? no. You sure?"

"Yeah I am".

"This guy can't be involved with the police."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's all wrong. Look at him. If he was a cop, he wouldn't get himself into this, and the police wouldn't let a civilian get involved. Who told you he was working with the cops?"

"My friend Jonas told me."

"Jonas has been a miserable man in Prison for years, he is just trying to start things."

Vega punches Ray in the stomach and says "who are you? Why are you here?"

"My..my name is Ray, I was just coming here to visit family".

"Do you believe him?" Vega asks Deeks.

"I believe he has no idea what is going on."

"And neither do you..." Vega takes his gun and Hits Deeks in the back of the head with the butt of the gun. Deeks falls and everything goes black.

Deeks wakes up a couple hours later to find himself also hanging from his hands. He could feel the dry blood on the back of his head. His head starts to ache, though ignores the pain. He Looks beside him and sees Ray still hanging. Vega steps in front of Deeks and says," How many cops are in the area?" Deeks doesn't answer. Vega punches Deeks multiple times in the torso and then in the jaw, but still Deeks says nothing. "Okay, ill just ask Ray over here."

"No! Don't!" Deeks says.

Vega turns back to Deeks as says "Well?"

"look take me Ill tell you what you need to know, just let him go. He doesn't know anything." Deeks spits out blood onto the floor. Vega leaves the room and starts talking to a guy outside the door.

"Ray can you hear me?" Deeks whispers.

"Yeah" Ray answers weakly.

"I gonna get you out of this. okay. Just hold on."

"Im so sorry Deeks."

"Its not your fault".

Vega returns to the room with the guy he was talking to. "Okay we have a deal." Vega says. Vega's guy comes walking in and unties my hands but leaves my feet tied. "How many officers are here?"

" Th..Theres 4."Vega's guy sticks a syringe in my arm and Swings me over his shoulder. Another guy a bit smaller, lifts Ray off the hook. "What's going on? I thought we had a deal." Deeks says weakly. Deeks strategically grabs the flash drive from his pocket and drops it on the ground.

"We do, but we can't stay here. It's not safe anymore." Vega replies. He could hear Ray yelling his name. Deeks is taken out of the room, but whatever was in the syringe starts to take effect quick. Deeks vision goes blurry and then black.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for letting me know that when I first uploaded this chapter it didn't work. I really appreciate it. Well here's the chapter. I hope you like it. I am also working on another story that I hope to post soon so you know. :)_**

Kensi, Sam and Callen pull up to an LAPD car not too far from the warehouse. Lieutenant Bates was already there standing next to a squad car. Kensi runs up to Bates clearly angry. She punches him in the jaw knocking him down to the ground.

Bates stands back up holding his jaw and says," What was that for?"

"For letting Deeks go undercover, and not informing me!" Kensi is about to lash out at Bates again, but Callen grabs her to hold her back.

"We need him Kens. Calm down" Callen says.

"Ill calm down once my partner is here." She glares at Bates.

Callen lets go of Kensi.

"You better keep her away from me." Bates says.

"You cooperate, and we will. You don't and well… I'll just have to look the other way and let Agent Blye handle the Interview." Sam says.

Bates looks at a very pissed off Kensi and decides to speak.

"Ray went missing as you all know. When Deeks found out that Jacob Vega's guys were the ones who grabbed Ray, he decided to go back undercover as Vega's lawyer Maks Milo. Deeks was supposed to contact us through pre-arranged channels. We have not heard from him. He told us to give him 48 hours before trying to enter the warehouse."

"Have you guys entered the warehouse?" Sam asks.

"No, we were waiting for you."

"Okay then let's go."

The team grabs their gear and stands next to the door waiting to breach.

Sam says in the mic "on 3. 1..2..3! Go! Go! Go!".

They enter and see about 6 guys with guns. The men start to shoot, but the team takes them out. They start clearing rooms. Sam, Callen, and Kensi make their way to the other side of the warehouse. They see a closed door. There is blood stains under the door. They look at each other with worry. They open the door and aim their weapons. No one is there.

Kensi stares at the blood spots on the ground. _That could be Deek's Blood_ she thought _._ Callen comes up behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder and says, "There is no sign of Deeks or Ray in the rest of the warehouse."

Kensi nods understanding, but then notices something on the floor. She goes and picks it up and says "I got a flash drive here".

"We'll get it to Eric" .

One of the forensic guys comes up to the team. "So I found two different hair samples on both of those hooks."

"Run them against Deeks and Rays DNA" Callen tells him. The guy nods and walks out of the room.

"Theres not much we can do here. Let's head to the boatshed." Sam Suggests.

Kensi didn't even say a word. She just walked out of the warehouse and to towards the challenger. The way to the boatshed is quiet. Kensi stares out the window. She still can't believe this is happening. Her partner, best friend, and lover is missing. Just a few days ago he was snuggling in bed with her, kissing her goodnight, and laughing with her and the guys in the bullpen. Now she has no idea where he is.

 _ **Sorry this didn't have Deeks in it. I promise more action and Deeks and Ray in the near future. How's the story so far?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! Sorry about the last chapter being in all bold. I didn't mean to do that. Also Deeks' alias "Maks" I spelled Maks instead of Max. I did that not because I have no idea how to spell. I have a friend from Ukraine that spells his name "Maks". So its just a habit that I spell it that way. If that bothers you than Im sorry. Anyways Thanks for reading!**

 **Couple of hours Before the team Entered the Warehouse.**

Ray is in an SUV. Vega is in the passenger seat, when he answers a call. " We got them… Okay, but what do you want us to do with the other…. okay". Vega ends the call and motions to the guy in the back to take the bag off of Ray.

A guy next to him takes the bag off of Rays head while still holding the gun against his ribs. Ray blinks a few times and then stares at an unconscious Deeks next to him. The SUV starts to slow down and the guy next to Ray, pistol whips him, knocking him out. Ray is tossed out of the SUV.

A couple of hours later, Ray wakes up in an alleyway. He stands up, leaning his body against the wall "Marty" he yells. He starts to look around for any sign of Deeks in the alley, but comes up empty. Ray then starts walking as fast as the pain in his body will let him, towards the one place he knows he will be safe. All Ray can think about is getting Deeks back.

 **Present time at the Boatshed**

Callen then ends his call. "Eric is going to see what he can get off that flash drive" he informs Sam and Kensi.

" Okay Ray comes to LA, then gets taken by Vegas men. Then Deeks gets taken while undercover to get Ray, but now they are both gone. What the hell is going on here?" Kensi asks.

Before Sam and Callen can respond, Kensi's phone rings. Sam and Callen listened to what Kensi is saying on the phone.

Kensi looks at the screen and realizes it's forensics. She answers the call. "Kensi… are you sure… and the second one… yeah okay… Thanks" She ends the call.

Sam and Callen look at her, waiting for an answer. She just stands there looking into the distance with disbelief in her eyes.

Callen then coughs to get her attention. Kensi finally looks at them and says, " The um.. hair samples found at the crime scene…"

She pauses and looks down at the ground.

"whose are they?" Sam asks, though having a good idea whose they were.

"The first sample belongs to Ray and the second… is Deeks" She says in a broken voice.

Sam and Callen Nod. Callen then says, " and the blood?"

Kensi looks up at them, "Also theirs."

"We will find them Kens." Sam reassures her.

Just then the agents hear the door to the boatshed open. They all draw their weapons, ready to shoot whoever is entering.

"Don't Shoot, It's me Ray!" Ray says while walking in with his hands in the air.

They agents lower their weapon while they stare at him in confusion.

"Ray?" Kensi says while walking over to a beaten Ray. " what happ.. where did.." Kensi struggled to ask while looking around to see if Deeks was coming too.

"if you're looking for Marty, he's not with me."

Kensi helps Ray sit down on the couch with the rest of the team. Sam gets the first aid kit and treats his wounds.

"What Happened?" Sam asked.

"I guess ill start from the beginning. I started noticing people following me back in Oregon about 2 weeks ago. I recognized them as men of Jacob Vega an arms dealer Marty and I dealt with back in the day. Something just felt off so I tried to contact Marty, but due to my relocation I couldn't. So I made my way to Los Angeles. That's when they abducted me. A couple days later Marty showed up dressed as a lawyer, he saw me and tried to talk Vega into letting me go, but.." Ray paused.

"But…" Callen says. The team all looking at him in worry.

"But then Vega hit Marty and hung him up on the hook next to me. He knew Marty was a cop. They beat him pretty good too, when Marty didn't tell him how many cops were around. When Vega started to make his way to me… Deeks told Vega to take him and if he let me go, he would tell him everything he wanted to know. Vega agreed. Deeks told him how many cops were there and then one of his guys stuck a syringe in Marty, knocking him out and brought both me and him to a black SUV. A bigger guy put a bag on my head and put me in the SUV. About 15 minutes later, I was thrown into an alley and made my way here. There was no sign of Deeks in the alley, so I assume they still have him".

The agents took a minute to process the information _._

 _Deeks just what have you gotten yourself into?_ Sam thinks to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**At the boatshed:**

Eric's Face pops up on the TV plasma. "Hey guys!" The team and Ray walk into sight of the TV.

Hetty comes into view. "I want you all back here for a debrief. Including you Mr. Martindale... Just exactly how did you get away?" Hetty asks.

"Um Marty got made and got tied up next to me. Vega said that if he told him how many cops were surveillancing the warehouse, that he would let me go. So Marty told them their were 4 cops, but that they weren't close. Vega put us both in a Black SUV and they knocked me out and threw me in an alley. I came here as soon as I could. "

Eric looked at the agents questionably. "wait you said that Deeks said there were 4 cops in the area?" Eric began Typing on his keyboard.

"Yeah, whats up Eric?" Sam asks when seeing Eric's odd behavior.

"Um well when Deeks was undercover there were no cops there for surveillance. Deeks said there were 4. Why would he say that?"

"Because Mr. Beale. Detective Deeks knew he had to get his friend out of there. The only way for that to happen was to give Vega the Information he wanted " Hetty says.

"Though Deeks isn't one to give up information. So he lied. He did the same with thing when being interrogated by Sidorov. Deeks lied to Vega to ensure the safety of Ray. " Sam says.

Sam and Callen both exchange looks. They both respected their Shaggy Detective, and thought of him as a brother. They are going to get back their detective there's no question in that. They just hope it won't be too late.

"Ill see you all back here shortly" Hetty says before disconnecting the video.

"Well meet you guys there." Callen says to Kensi and Ray who have been lost in their own thought. Kensi nods and she walks out of the boatshed with Ray in tow.

 **Kensi's POV**

I walk back to my car well aware that Ray Is behind me. I take a seat in the drivers side while Ray sits in the passenger side. I just sit there and stare out the window where I can see the beach and the sun and the start of a sunset. The beach, water, surfing... Deeks. Everything I look at or touch reminds me of him. I miss his smile, his laugh, is annoying jokes, his shaggy mop of hair that I absolutely adore. I miss everything. I want to bring him home safely _._

 _I remember just a few months ago we were running, well I was running, Deeks was riding a bike at the beach. All this girls were saying "Good Morning" to him, or calling him, "Party Marty". Though he reassured me that was in the past and he loved me._ I would do just about anything to be in that moment right now.

Just then Ray interrupted my thoughts, " Well get him back Kens."

I nod, though say nothing.

Ray continues, "He's a fighter that guy. Always has been. And now he has something well worth fighting for. "

I turn my head toward Ray. I can clearly see the bruises on his face.

"YOU are the one he is fighting to come back to. He told me that he was the luckiest person in the world to have you. You're the best thing that ever happened to him Kensi. I have never seen him more happy than when he is with you. He really does love you. I know he will do everything he can to come back to you ".

I feel my eyes start to water, but I blink away the tears threatening to fall. "I just want him back Ray. I can't lose him, I just can't. He is not just a partner, he's way more. He is everything to me. I love him more than I ever though possible"

Tears were uncontrollably flowing down my cheeks. Ray puts a hand on my shoulder and says,"Well lets go get him Wikipedia."

 _ **Sorry about the super long update. Ive been really busy. Hoped you liked this chapter, next one should have Deeks in it. I hope im not dragging this on too long.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Deeks POV** -

I wake up in a concrete room. My arms and legs are chained to the wall i am sitting against. The cold concrete giving me shivers through my body. I see a small window on the other side of the room, and a table in front of me.

Three guys walk through the door. The door shuts when the third man walks in. Two of the guys take their places on the sides of the door. The third is carrying a box which he sets on the table. He has a hood on and is turned away, so i can't see who he is. He takes a camera out of the box and secures it to the wall. He adjusts it so it is facing me. Just by watching his movements and size I could tell this man was not Vega. This man is too tall and much bigger than Vega could be. He looks oddly familiar, only if I could see his face.

"You're not Vega. Who are you?" I ask. My head starts to ache, probably from whatever they injected into me. I can feel the stinging bruises on my torso.

"You're right Im not Vega" The man said.

The man turns around and faces me. My jaw drops. How could this be?

The team and Ray head back to OSP when Hetty requests them to come back for a debrief. They walk into the old building and walk up the stairs. Ray looks in awe when they head into OPS where they meet Hetty, Granger and the wonder twins.

"So any luck with the flash drive?" Sam asks when he enters the room.

"Its password protected and you only get 5 tries before it deletes everything."

"You can't somehow hack into it?"

" its top of the line in security. Even if i did hack into it, it would take days"

"Days we don't have." Granger says.

Ray looks looks at the flash drive that is currently in Eric's hands. "Hold on" Ray says while he grabs the flash drive from Eric.

Everyone looks at Ray. "Whats going on?" Callen asks Ray.

"This is Marty's Flash drive."

Confusion and lifted eyebrows come from the team. "How do you know that?" Kensi asks.

" This is the same flash drive Marty used to have when we worked together. He kept it with him on deep undercover ops or ops that he felt unsure about. I don't know what he keeps on it, but he used to joke about how this could be the key saving his life one day. I can't believe he still has it"

"Deeks kept a flash drive with him, I never knew. "Kensi says in a quiet voice.

"Do you have any idea what the password would be Mr. Martindale?" Hetty asks.

Ray shakes his head, "No, he changed it often. "

Kensi takes the flash drive from Ray and walks over to Eric's computer. "Here let me try." Eric gives her his seat.

' _okay, Deeks what would your password be?'_ Kensi thinks. She types in the date of when they first met in that MMA gym, ' _that was the day both of our lives changed big time. So that could be it'_ but then an error comes up saying she has 4 tries left. Then she thinks ' _what is something that Deeks would use for his password? He's using a very secure flash drive. He told Ray that this could be the key to saving his life one day. So someone besides him would have to know it right? Then It has to be something nobody else would know outside the team. Maybe something only him and I know._ ' Then it hit her. She remembered a conversation she had a few weeks ago.

 _I walk in the kitchen washing dishes when a glass cup falls and breaks on the ground, it slices my foot and I let out a loud yelp!_

 _Deeks walks out of the bathroom shaking out his wet hair when he hears the shattering sound of class and a my yelp from the kitchen. He runs to the kitchen "Kensi!" he yells worry in his tone. He walks into the kitchen wearing only grey sweatpants just below his hips. He sees me sitting on the floor holding my bleeding foot. "Oh my god! what happened Kens?" He says making his way over to me and kneeling. He places a hand on my cheek and the other on my hand._

" _Just dropped a glass and cut my foot." I smile at his concern._

" _Here lets clean it up" he says while picking me up bridal style. I yelps in surprise and he grins and kisses me on the temple, carrying me to the bathroom. He sets me down on the toilet while he grabs the first aid kit from the cupboard. I look over at my shirtless boyfriend. Droplets of water still visible on his skin from the shower. Wow he looks sexy. He sets down the kit and examines my foot._

" _Well its not deep enough for stitches." Deeks says._

" _Well that's good to hear Dr. Deeks". I say with a teasing smile._

 _He chuckles and grabs some peroxide out of the kit. "Okay so im going to clean it out, its going to sting."_

 _I nods and he pours the peroxide on my foot. I flinch at the slight pain. He then blows air on it to help with the stinging. He bandages my foot and looks back at me, love visual in his eyes. He softly kisses my foot. "All better" He says with his famous smile and making his way closer to me._

 _I smile and roll my eyes. "You know you didn't have to bandaged my foot. I could have done it myself". He places kisses on my shoulder leading to my jaw, pulling away slightly just reaching the edge of my mouth. I can feel my heart racing at the contact._

" _I know you are very capable of doing it yourself. But you see, I had to. You are the most important person in my life. You are what keeps me alive everyday so I can only give the best care for my ladybird"._

 _I smile and feel a slight blush on my cheeks. I pull Deeks closer if that is even possible and kiss him passionately, my fingers running through his golden curly hair, still damp from the shower. His hands rest on my waist._

" _I love you" I whisper against his lips._

 _Deeks smiles and says,"I love you too."_

Kensi comes out of her flash back wiping a single tear she didn't notice fell. She typed in the word " _Ladybird"_. And she was granted access. She moved out of Eric's seat and turned around to the questioning faces of her teammates.

"What was the password?" Callen asked curiously.

"Ladybird" She answers.

The team still confused but let it go, clearly seeing it was something between her and Deeks.

"There's a video file here." Eric says.

"Put it up Eric ." Granger orders.

Eric typed on a few keys and the video appears on the big screen. The video begins to play.

Deeks face appears on the screen. He is in an office, wearing some casual clothes. He must have taken the video before going undercover.

He begins to speak," _I hope you guys never have to watch this, but if you are…well if you are then things are really bad. Im either in a lot of trouble or dead."_ Deeks runs his hand through his hair. " _Wow that sounds weird to say out loud. I made this video to at least give you some information that Bates may not give to you. As you guys already know Ray has went missing and I am going back undercover to re-establish contact with Jacob Vega to get Ray back. Vega is a well known arms dealer here in L.A. I was first undercover in his organisation 7 years ago, but was pulled out when.. "_ Deeks looked down and then back up to the camera _.".. when a fellow cop on the same operation was killed. Ray was working as my informant at the time. I have a really bad feeling about this operation, I don't know what it is but I need to see this through."_ Deeks takes a breath and continues. " _I know you guys won't stop until you find me, and that you are going to have to look into to everything, and that's okay. You guys are going to come across some things I haven't told you before, and it's not because I didn't trust you. I need you to know that I trust you guys more than anything. I just wasn't able to tell you, for your safety. Im really sorry. Just know whatever is going on and whatever the outcome is, it's not your fault. There are some files down loaded on this flash drive, that may or may not help you figure out what is going on, but at least you will get some answers. They are on there in case something from my past may have come back to haunt me, because in this line of work its always a possibility. I can't talk about it right now, but when you see it you will understand."_ Then there's a noise of a door opening and Deeks looks away from the camera, He speaks to the person off camera. The man at the door says " _Wardrobe and your car are ready, just waiting for you."_

Deeks then says, " _okay ill be out in a minute."_ The door shuts and Deeks looks back at the Camera. " _Well times almost up, It has been a pleasure working with you all, Hetty, Callen, Sam, Wonder twins, and most importantly my beautiful ladybird. Take care. Oh and you too Granger."_ Deeks smiles and the team including Granger all chuckle. Then Deek's face turns more serious and he continues, " _If this results in the worst just know that I very much enjoyed being on your team. It means alot to finally be accepted, I never really knew what it was like to be surrounded by people that care, until I came to NCIS. I just wish It didn't have to end this way….Um and Kensi, I'm so sorry. You are the best partner anyone could ask for really. I never intended to leave you, ever. I am sorry I broke your promise. Even though I don't know how, or why I am gone, I do know that I tried my best to come back to you, because there is no reason why I wouldn't want to. I don't want anything more than to be by your side fighting bad guys, kissing you goodnight, waking up next to you , getting you twinkies and donuts for breakfast everyday for the rest of my life, and even raising a litter of little mutant ninja assassins , that fight for the side of justice naturally."_

"Naturally" Kensi whispers to herself remembering that same conversation about mutant ninja assassins, as Deeks called them. Deeks smiles and then it quickly fades. " _I love you more than words can even begin to explain Fern for forever and always. I miss you, all of you actually, and slightly even you Granger, but just slightly_ " Deeks smiles and turns off the video.

The room was silent. Sam is angry, and frustrated about not being able to help his friend. Hetty and Callen was emotionless as usual, but inside they are blaming themselves for their missing and possibly dead team member. Kensi is staring at the floor not moving, silent tears flowing down her cheeks. Ray has a hand on her back, comforting her. The wonder twins and Granger were staring at the big screen that just moments ago Deek's face was on.

Then Callen spoke up. " Eric I want you to find those files on that falsh drive, and we need to find that SUV that Deeks was in. Ray can you remember anything about the car, or the men that took you? "

Ray takes a minute to think. He grabs a paper from his jean pocket "yeah I remember seeing some of the license plate, I wrote it down before I came to you guys so I wouldn't forget. It was a black SUV. Definitely a california plate. Some of the license plate was…  
Ray reads from the wrinkled paper, "Echo..2..4..delta" Eric and Nell Type away searching for the SUV. Ray continues "There were two men in front including Vega. Deeks, me and another one of Vegas men were in the back. The alley they dropped me off at was no more than 15-20 minutes away from the warehouse."

Nell then speaks up, " okay I got a hit on the SUV." Everyone's heads all look at her. She continues, " It was reported stolen 5 days ago. There is no cameras near the alley, Ray was in. We have a bolo out and are running a kaleidoscope search to find it."

"Okay what I don't get is why let Ray go. leaving a witness? Why not take both or kill Ray?" Callen says.

" Youre right that doesn't make sense. Theres something were not seeing here." Sam agrees with his partner.

After a couple of minutes of silence with everyone in thought, Ray speaks."Wait a minute when I was in the car, I heard Vega talking to someone. I don't know who, but he ended the call just before he tossed me out. "

Just after Ray finished talking Eric Speaks up," Hey guys a bolo just came back for the SUV."

"Ok where is it?" Kensi asks, eager to go get her partner.

"Oh.. umm." Eric says nervously.

"Spill it Eric?" Granger orders.

"The SUV is part of a Triple Homicide investigation. They found three bodies all executed in the car."

Kensi's heart just sinks at the mention of bodies in the SUV that held her boyfriend. She gulps and says," Um, did they ID the… the victims?"

"No they just arrived on sight."

"Eric send us the address. Tell the Detectives there to not disturb anything until we get there. We're going to check it out." Callen says.

"Got it."

As the 3 agents start to walk out of ops when Hetty stops them and says, "Mr. Martindale will go with you, to help ID the Victims."

The four of them head out of the mission to the crime scene. Sam and Callen in the Challenger and Ray and Kensi in her car.

 **Okay this chapter was quite a bit longer than the others. I hope you liked it. Another will be up soon. Who has Deeks and What is on that flash drive?**


End file.
